Dare You To Move
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: I dare you to move, I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. -Danny fic. Post Epilogue.


**A/N: Like five years ago at church camp, our theme was Meant To Live, and as a gift we all got Switchfoot's Beautiful Letdown C.D., five years later, I still have that c.d. and I'm still in love with this song. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**

* * *

  
**

Between who you are and who you could be  
Between how it is and how it should be  
Yeah, I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to move like today never happened

-Switchfoot;

* * *

Frustrated. Burnt-out. Tired. Infuriated. Mad. Sad. Upset. Bitter. Angry. Every feeling justified by the act of a trio of psychopaths that wanted to take his beloved city and turn it into a living hell. He hated it, the feeling that nothing was going to change, ever. It was enough to make him insane - the overwhelming desire to get out of the wheelchair. He wanted nothing more than to get up, right in that moment, walk -run home, pick up his daughter, kiss his wife.

"Danny." The doctor walked in the room, "How are we doing this week?"

"A'ight." Danny shrugged. He knew better than to bring up the fact that he had fallen out of his wheelchair during a shoot-out.

"How about your wife and that beautiful little girl of yours?" The doctor asked, sitting on the stool and wheeling over where Danny sat.

"Lucy's fine -growing like a weed." Danny beamed with fatherly pride, "The wife's a bit pissed off with me -but I deserved it."

"What'd you do?" He asked, moving Danny's feet and comparing them to his notes from the previous week.

Danny sighed, he had to talk to someone, "Lied."

"About?"

"How big of a chance there is of me walking again." Danny sighed and ran a hand over his face.

"What'd you tell her?"

"Sixty percent. I didn't want to scare her." The doctor nodded.

"Have you had any movement? Any feeling?"

"What? No lecture?" Danny asked and adjusted himself in the chair, "No. No feeling. No movement."

He scribbled some more notes on Danny's charts, "No. You're a grown man, Mr. Messer. You want to lie to your wife, then it's not my place to judge."

Danny was silenced.

"I want to take new films." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Damn storms rolling in." He muttered under his breath, "I want to check the swelling."

Danny nodded.

"I'll have an orderly come and get you." The doctor clapped him on the back before walking away. He opened the door and paused, turning back, "Danny?"

"Yeah, Doc?"

"Ever think you told Lindsay that it was a sixty percent chance because _you _wanted to believe there was a sixty percent chance?" He raised an eyebrow, "You're going to walk again Mr. Messer. Percentages be damned."

--

"It's gone." He told his young patient with a grin.

"What?" Danny Messer's jaw dropped as he stared at the x-rays on the light.

"The swelling has completely went away, Danny." He pointed it out, "The only thing standing between you and walking is a couple of weak muscles."

"You're kidding, right?" Danny stuttered.

He shook his head, "Starting next week, physical therapy. Give it some time and you'll be back chasing bad guys before you know it."

"Gone?" Danny stared at his films in disbelief.

"Gone." He clapped the young man on the shoulder, "I'll give you a few minutes. When the shock wears off, come on out."

"Thanks, Doc." Danny's smile grew.

He nodded and left the room.

Daniel Messer stared at the x-rays in disbelief. His ten percent chance was working. The prayers of his mother and the unwavering faith of his wife, was working. His hand traced shakily over the films, the swelling was gone. He could start physical therapy. A few weak muscles was all that stood between him and walking. A few weak muscles was all that stood between him being able to roll around on the floor with Lucy. A few weak muscles was all that stood between him being able to carry Lindsay down the hall and to their bed. A few weak muscles were about meet their match. He was walking again, come hell or highwater.

He stared down at his Converse covered feet. _Move, please. Show me something, God. Let my toes move. Move!_ It hurt more than the shooting had. The pain was white hot and he wanted to cry out, but he did it. His toes raised and he let out a shaky breath. He moved.

A smile overtook his face. He had moved, voluntarily, for the first time in a month. Glancing up, he saw the rain coming down in sheets on the New York City streets. Never in his life had he been more glad for a ten percent chance of rain. He moved his toes again and a chuckle escaped his lips, he moved.

He pulled the phone out of his pocket and hit the first speed dial. He waited for her to pick up. He knew she was awake and would be til he got home.

"Hello?" Lindsay Messer murmured.

"Montana." Danny said softly, voice nearly giddy with excitement.

"Danny? Are you still at the doctor's?"

"I moved."

"What?" And Danny smiled, cause he knew tears were welling up in those dark brown eyes.

"I moved my toes. The swelling is gone."

"You moved." Lindsay whispered and he could hear her voice breaking.

"I love you." Danny whispered.

"I love you too."

_I dare you to move like today never happened before. _

**A/N: Mehhh. I don't know if I like it. But, I like it enough to post it. So, tell me what you think, please. I have food poisoning (EVIL bagel bites) and I bet your reviews would be the perfect cure ;) **


End file.
